


Nuvole Bianche

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie X-Men Apocalypse, when Xavier returned Moira’s memories, they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuvole Bianche

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy the story. We need more Moira/Charles fanfics. Oh, and I know the song 'Nuvole Bianche'-Ludovico Einaudi was launched only in 2004, but let's leave that detail aside.  
> This story is for Moira&Charles fans, so if you ship Charles with another person, DON'T post hateful comments here, ok?
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_So you know it, what she wanted_

_What happened to us, what I still feel here_

_Just if you want, no, if you can_

_Come back to me_

_And if you want to come back_

_Just close your eyes and then_

_You'll see, you'll find me_

**Nuvole Bianche-Ludovico Einaudi**

They'd won the battle that day, although the struggle for acceptance of the mutants was something daily. But even so, Professor Charles Xavier allowed himself a time to rest after all the suffering and injuries he'd suffered in the final battle against the god of death. Now without the hair, the handsome telepath was standing in his wheelchair, facing an old piano that had belonged to his grandfather.

The battle hadn't only hurt him physically, but also mentally. He'd returned Moira her memories, from their time in Cuba and the kiss, and although the two had felt thrilled by the love they felt for each other, Charles had felt all her pain for the lost memories too and the years she could have spent beside him, the first man she'd loved, at the same time he thought of all the years he had wanted her, loved her.

Moira was beautiful, intelligent, but weren't those qualities that made her so special and so dear to him. It was her way of caring for the others and fight for what she thought was right, her lovely smile and the way she'd stayed beside him, after he'd became paraplegic.

But with the school being reconstructed and she, busied with the news about the mutants, they hadn't had time to talk. And now, Charles was running his long fingers over the piano keys in a sad melody, but that reflected his whole situation.

His blue eyes were closed, a small crease between his eyes, concentrating on the song, when he felt the mind of his beautiful Moira and a small smile spread across his lips as he said lovingly, his heart warming:

"Moira MacTaggert..."

Moira felt her face flush to hear how Charles had said her name, as the memories from her time with him invade her mind again. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room where he was, opening a small smile to see his concentration and recognized the song he was playing. " _Tantu tie sai, quiddru ca ulìa...Cu succede a nui*..."_ Moira began to sing, as she stood next to the piano, facing Charles, who didn't stop playing. Her hand laid over the wheel of his chair, but her face was turned toward the window, facing the sunsets, her eyes shining.

" _Cantu e pensu te paru a tie..._ _Suspiri e lacrime_ *..."

Charles opened his eyes, staring at Moira's face, seeing the tears in her eyes, and feeling his own eyes became full of tears as he laid a hand over hers, causing a chill in the women, while the other, played the last notes of the song.

"I didn't know that you could speak Italian." Charles said, his voice low and sweet that he always used with her, while wishing he could absorb all her pain, and she laughed gently, running a finger over her left eye, where a tear glistened.

"My job at the CIA demanded me to speak at least four languages." When he finished playing, she said softly, with a sad face: "This song is beautiful Charles."

"I learned to play it a few months ago, this song reflects what I've felt for over a decade." And, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, staring at her intensely, he said, his voice filled with pain: "And I don't need telepathy to know that's how you're feeling, dear, I violated you by erasing your memories, even if it was for your own good. I should have asked you first."

"Charles..." She felt her throat close painfully for a moment, thinking how much she loved that man, since Cuba, because even until a few days ago she hadn't remembered about him, it was like that all that time, there had been a huge hole in her heart, in Charles's format.

Charles. It was as if everything made sense now, as if her heart had healed that wound that had appeared when Charles had vanished from her memory. He was smart, handsome and playful, but he was also had the biggest heart Moira had ever seen, making everyone feel special and safe around him.

"I felt violated yes." Moira finally said, looking deep into Charles' blue eyes, her tears falling. "But I know you did it to protect me and your students and to have carried all this memories alone for so long in silence must have been painful, so I love you even more Charles Xavier."

"I love you, Moira MacTaggert... My Moira." He murmured touched, feeling that a tear had fallen from his eye too, as he raised his other hand toward Moira's face as she crouched slightly, to stay at the same level as him.

Their eyes stared at each other full of love as Charles raised one hand to Moira's face, admiring the light shade of pink on her skin, passing his fingers over her lips, where she planted a kiss on his fingers that made him shiver. His fingers then slipped to her nape, bringing her face toward his, and for a moment, Moira looked apprehensive and so he whispered to her lips, reassuringly, as he stroked her neck:

"I won't take your memory from you ever again Moira, never, I love you and I don't want to hurt you..."

Her soft eyes sparkled and she smiled:

"I trust you, Charles, I love you."

Slowly their lips touched in a slower and sweet kiss than the first they'd shared years ago. Their lips moved in a gently way against the other, showing their love. Charles' soft, however firm lips, drove her in a passionate rhythm and, as he lowered one hand to her waist, Moira approached more, sitting carefully over his legs in his chair, breaking the kiss, panting.

Moira leaned her forehead on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in his scent, feeling at home while Charles tightened his hand around her body, holding her there and kissing the top of her head.

"Never let me go Charles ..." She whispered passionately, looking up and staring at him and he nodded, smiling and saying, before kissing her again, feeling a huge happiness:

"I won't. I want you here beside me. You and your son."

They both knew that they would no more be apart from now on, they would be together, a human and a mutant, loving each other and fighting to build a world where mutants and humans could live together in peace.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> *So you know it, what I wanted... What happened to us.
> 
> * I sing and think jointly to you... Sighs and tears.
> 
> * And if you want to come back, you know, just close your eyes and then, you'll see you'll find me.


End file.
